Neets on the Ishimura
by Pentagram-Jackal
Summary: The Matsuno sextuplets receive a gift from Iyami and get hooked on Dead Space, which cam with the gift. One night, the group dreamt that they were all in the Dead Space world. At first, it was the best thing to happen to them; however, their dream becomes their worst nightmare. With Isaac's help, though, the six are determined to survive the outbreak on the ship.


Chapter 1 ~ It Started with a Gift

Iyami had received something from an anonymous person, and yet, wasn't in his best interest or favor. He was wondering who could use the gift and its add-ons (and possibly get some cash off of it) and started to wander around the town to see if anyone was interested in offer. Dayon maybe? Nope. Chibita? Nah, he could most likely sell it for more oden ingredients. How about that Mr. Flag boy? Definitely not, he could buy 10 or more of this thing. After hours of searching and bargaining, not a single person was wanting the item. Iyami felt hopeless on getting rid of this thing; suddenly, he remembered something.

The Matsuno sextuplets! Bingo!

Iyami remembered that those six men would most likely accept his offer and what he had. With that, he grabbed the box and made his way over to the Matsuno house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the Matsuno House ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sextuplets had the house to themselves for a while, so they took the time to watch a couple movies in the living room. Yet they spent more time figuring out what to watch than actually watching anything.

"I want to watch Lord of the Flies!" Choromatsu shouted.

"I say the movie should be White Chicks!" Karamatsu yelled back.

"Truth is you've watched that so many times," Osomatsu told the second born, "You'd probably spend the time quoting it word-for-word."

"Shut up!"

"What about Repo: The Genetic Opera?" Ichimastu suggested, focused more on his cat than the current altercation.

"I don't think that's a good choice," Choromatsu replied, "Todomatsu might not like all the gore it has."

"It's not that I get upset over gore," Todomatsu tried to explain, "I just get a bit unnerved, that's all."

"You were squirming around when you said says otherwise," Ichi pointed out, not taking his eyes off the youngest.

"My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun," Jyushimatsu sang, clearly being oblivious to the whole situation.

Everyone chuckled a little to this comment before focusing back on the main issue at hand.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. All six of the men raced to the door to try and answer it. In the end, Todomatsu was the one to answer it.

"Good afternoon," he began, "Oh, Iyami! How are you?"

Iyami was in no mood to get into small talk with any of them, he gave Todo a cold, "Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking. Hey, I got something from someone and I was curious if you guys were interested in it. So what do ya say?"

He then held out the opened box for the sextuplets to see the treasure inside. They all were amazed by what it is and looked at each other before making a decision. Quickly, they all huddled together and started to whisper to each other for a moment or two. After that said "moment or two", they all returned with their decision.

"Okay, we'll take it," Choromatsu said, "How much do you want for it?"

"Well," Iyami began, "I was thinking 1,000 yen for it all."

"But right now we only have 500 yen."

"Tell you what," Iyami said, "Since I 'like you guys', I can let you have it with no charge for the first few days, we can discuss the money later on. But I'll need the 500 you got, okay?"

"Sounds like a deal to me!" Osomatsu exclaimed as he swiftly took the yen out of Choro's hands and handed it to Iyami.

Well, it ain't too much. But hell, I could probably get more from them in a few days.

Jyushimatsu then took the box from the man with the overbite after he got the money. The men were very pleased that it all worked out for them in the end.

"Thank you, Iyami!" Karamatsu said.

"Anytime!" Iyami replied, "Ya'll probably get more use from that thing than I would." He quickly left, leaving the men with the box.

Quickly, they scurried to the table and placed the box down. Ichimatsu reached inside and pulled out the main item, a complete, unused Xbox 360. The sextuplets stared at it with great awe, Choromatsu then reached in and pulled out a mass of cords and an instruction manual. After some admiration, Choromatsu and Osomatsu hooked up the counsel into their TV. Todomatsu reached into the box and found a few games in it. All three of the were in the same series; he quickly showed his brothers, who were curious about them.

"I've never heard of 'Dead Space'," Ichimatsu said, taking interest from the cover art.

"I haven't either!" Jyushimatsu added on.

"Seems like it's good," Karamatsu said, shrugging.

"Sounds like Resident Evil if it was in space," Choromatsu said, finishing up with the setup.

"Are those the only games it comes with?" Osomatsu asked.

"Yep" Todomatsu replied.

"Well, at least we don't have to get any games for now."

After taking a few moments, the Xbox was all set up. The men all set up their profiles for the counsel; Todomatsu and Choromastu made a profile for both their mother and father (in case they wanted to play sometime). Each of them took a turn playing the Dead Space video game. At first, they weren't really understanding the game and dying at many parts of the game. But after multiple attempts, they were able to make major progress and even made it through chapters during each of their gameplays.

Several days passed after they received the package, they've completed the first game and started the second game. The sextuplets were able to obtain some more yen for Iyami (the other 500 needed for the general pay off for the Xbox) and found out that they needed 300 more yen for the several days they had the counsel. After a few more days, they ended up paying the 300 more yen and pay off the debt.

Yay! The sextuplets thought, We got an Xbox 360!


End file.
